


Illegaly Hot

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv wants Strife to do something for him and when Strife resists he offers to “pay” for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegaly Hot

”Hey Strife”, Parv said as the man walked past. Strife looked around them for other guards before stopping.

“Parvis?” Strife said, stepping closer towards the inmate. Strife was one of the newer guards, not that he was inexperienced but he had been recently transferred to this prison from elsewhere. Parv on the other hand had been incarcerated for about a year and a half and was supposed to stay for much longer still.

“Hey Strife could you do me a favour?” Parv asked with a soft expression that he knew Strife would fall for, like many times before.

“Parv you know I’m not supposed to even talk to you”, Strife said, crossing his arms in an attempt to assert authority.

“Yeah but when has that ever stopped you?” Parv said with a smirk. A blush spread across Strife’s cheeks, he knew that he’d already broken several rules in his first months employed here, all because of Parv.

“Well I shouldn’t okay, I’m not gonna do a favour for you”, Strife replied with a stern voice. Parv bit his lip with a disappointed sigh.

“Shame. But I could pay you? Would you do it then?” Parv asked.

“Pay me with what? You don’t have any money”, Strife laughed but Parv’s hand on his chest made him silent.

“There’s other ways to give you what you want”, Parv whispered with a wink. Strife swallowed and looked around them again, making sure they were alone.

“Parv I… We could get into so much trouble”, Strife whispered back. Parv slid his hand further down Strife’s chest and the man shook his head. He wanted Parv to touch him so badly but the consequences could be disastrous.

“Come on Strife, there’s some supply closet or something that’s private enough”, Parv murmured, slowly moving his hand further down.

“Well yeah but – “, Strife protested, it was incredibly hard for him to come up with good reasons not to.

“But? Strife just do it, take a risk for once”, Parv said, knowing he had Strife in his grip now. Strife sighed and took the lead, taking them down the corridor and past a turn where he found a small locked door. Quickly unlocking the door, Strife pulled Parv inside before locking it again.

“Okay we’re safe now”, Strife managed to say before Parv’s lips were against his own. Parv was eager, pressing his body close to Strife, hands grabbing the other man’s ass. Strife didn’t have any choice but to lean back against the wall, letting Parv do as he pleased. The initial fear was gone as soon as Parv’s lips brushed by his ear, whispering teasing words. Strife tugged at Parv’s trousers but Parv stopped him.

“No, I pay you, don’t do anything”, Parv said, looking up at Strife as he sank down on his knees.

“O – okay”, Strife replied, watching Parv unbuckle his belt and trousers.  Parv let them drop to Strife’s ankles, kissing up Strife’s thigh and clothed crotch. Strife gasped at the feeling of Parv’s hot breath against his member, he had wanted this for so long and even though it was so bad it felt so good.

“Parv please”, Strife breathed and Parv smirked up at him. Without hesitation he pulled the other man’s underwear down, freeing Strife’s already erect cock. Strife gasped as the cold air hit his skin, quickly replaced by the warm, wet feeling of Parv’s mouth. Parv used one of his hands at the base of Strife’s shaft, circling the tip with his tongue. Not able to keep quiet Strife moaned, making Parv pull back.

“I thought you were worried about being caught”, Parv whispered and Strife became even more red than he already was.

“I’ll keep quiet, just… You’re too good okay”, Strife replied, grabbing Parv’s hair to make him continue. The dark-haired man took Strife’s cock deep into his mouth, agonizingly slowly bobbing his head up and down. Strife took a tighter grip, forcing Parv to increase the pace. Strife could already feel the heat build up in his stomach, panting heavily as Parv brought him closer and closer to climax. Parv flicked his tongue over Strife’s head a couple of times before the taller man came with a muffle groan. Parv swallowed Strife’s load before pulling his underwear up again.

“Oh god”, Strife said, his legs shaking, still breathing heavily. Parv kissed Strife on the mouth and he could taste himself off of Parv’s lips.

“You’re amazing Parv”, Strife whispered when Parv buckled his belt for him again.

“Good, because you owe me a favour now “, Parv replied with a devious grin.


End file.
